Back When You've Missed Me
by 666snoopy
Summary: After so many years Naruto gives up and tries to move on. What happens when the person he thinks will never come back, does.


**Disclaimer: Motion to officially own Naruto. DENIED!!!**

**SASUNARU, OCnaru**

**

* * *

**

Naruto POV

"Well, I'm leaving. See you later tonight," I told my roommate Sakura while on my way to the door. How I got my friend Sakura as a roommate I don't know, but she's nice and she does pay for half of the rent so I don't care.

She looked up at me as I walked by, "Naruto, why are you going out again?" She sounded worried for me, but I paid no mind to it. We have been living together for the past year and all she sees me doing is going out with different men or even women when I get bored or desperate.

I sighed and turned to look at her sitting on our sofa, "Sakura don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I go out all the time, it's just for some fun." I tried to sound reassuring, but I knew she could see right through me. It's not that I hated going out, but it's something that keeps my mind off of things. Being with different people help me forget about other things or other people.

"Who is it this time? Some random guy or did you pick one of your friends to have fun with?" Sakura questioned.

I could see that she was mad. She hated the fact that I went out with random people because it was dangerous and she hated that I went out with my friends, because later on either one of us stopped talking to each other, because it was too awkward or we just didn't feel the need to after what was done.

"Um..." I looked a little nervous contemplating on how to answer, but I knew I couldn't lie to her. "I'm going out with some guy I met at the bar last weekend. You shouldn't get mad since this is our third date and we still haven't slept together."

I put on my best smile hoping she would be less mad that I didn't jump right into bed with some stranger.

She just shook her head and looked straight at me, luckily it was not a glare but there was a little bit of sadness shown in her eyes. "Naruto please don't play with people, especially strangers. You can't trust them and they extremely dangerous if you play with them. I don't think you could always abandon or be with these people without any consequences."

She had a point about that. This new guy I was with seemed nice and since I was hanging out with him, I don't thinking leaving like I do would make him that happy. He is a really good guy and that's the main reason I am taking my time with him. "Maybe this time it's going to be different," I said feeling half as hopeful as I sounded.

Seems that Sakura saw right through it.

"I know this isn't going to be anything more than what all your other relationships have been, don't try to lie to me or to him. After all this time you still haven't gotten over him, you are still in lo..." I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"DON'T! Please don't start on him again," I pleaded. "I can't talk about it now. I have to go. Bye." I waved and ran out of the apartment.

"Naruto stop!" I heard her shout, but I ignored it and got into my car.

As I drove to meet my date at some restaurant, I tried to block out any visions of _him_. I can't think of him anymore, he's gone. He's never coming back. Ah, crap I'm remembering and I don't want to be sad or pissed off when I get to the restaurant. I need to stop thinking about the man who left and concentrate on the person who is here.

As I pulled up to the restaurant I blocked out any other distractions. It was easy for me, after all the dates or one night stands putting on this mask was a piece of cake.

I got out of the car and walked into the restaurant, I saw my date and walked over to him.

---------

Normal POV

Sakura was so surprised and shocked to see the man in front of her, that at first she just stood at the door and stared without saying a word for a full five minutes. So many things flashed in her mind when she saw the man standing at the door of hers and Naruto's apartment. The main one being why he was there.

After getting out of her shocked daze, Sakura had allowed the man to come in.

She looked at him up and down. '_He's changed,' _she thought. The man, who she once knew as a boy, now had strong muscular arms that could be clearly seen even though he was wearing a navy jacket and T-shirt and his dark blue jeans fit nicely around his long legs. His eyes looked darker and more emotionless than before though that was not that big of a surprise, his dark hair was sticking out in the back, but was longer in the front covering most of eyes and face with the fringe, and he still had the flawless skin making him seem surreal.

He stood there silently staring at Sakura with his dark expressionless eyes.

"W-What are you doing here?" Sakura asked after a long silence. They had gotten to the sofa and the man made himself comfortable.

"I came back for him, where is he?" the man asked.

"He's out with someone _again_." Sakura whispered towards the end, afraid of what the other man might do when he found out what has been going on for the past year.

The man narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean again? Does he go out that often?"

She looked even more nervous, "Um, yeah he goes out about every night." She would not look up at the man, to scared to see what his eyes would show.

"What? Who does he go out with?" the man asked with a bit of tightness in his voice, trying to control his anger.

"Well, he goes out with different people almost all the time, but for the past week or so he has been going out with one guy." Sakura jumped as she heard the man growl. She finally looked up and she could see just how anger he was.

Suddenly he got up, "I'll be back tomorrow, keep him at the apartment till I get here," he said with all his past anger gone and a blank face to go with the lifeless and emotion ridden voice.

"OK, I will." Sakura tried to say without worry in her voice, but she failed.

Once the man left, Sakura sat down to think of what happened in the past half hour. '_I can't believe he's back. I must keep Naruto here tomorrow, no matter what' _she told herself as she got ready for bed. _'Seems I can't wait up for him again, I need to sleep,' _she sighed and went to bed.

---------

Naruto POV

I finally got home after a pretty uneventful date. Not much happened even though I came home so late. I could see that Sakura already went to sleep, so I quietly went into my bedroom.

My date invited me to a party tomorrow night. It seems to be with only some close friends and I was surprised he wanted me to go. It made me a little excited. Even though he was acting weird when I asked why he wanted me there, I shrugged it off and happily agreed.

I know that Sakura won't be happy when I tell her that I'm going out, but I won't and can't stop.

I went to bed a with both happiness and worry on my mind.

---------

The next day I woke up pretty late, since I had no work that day. I was surprised to see that Sakura hadn't barged in and woke me up, but was happy that I got more sleep.

I got out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. Luckily I hadn't had an unpleasant dream about anything or anyone. I felt that today was going to be a good day.

When I got to the kitchen I found that I was alone. Seeing the note on the fridge I picked it up and read it.

_Naruto, gone out to buy some food. Don't leave or I will hurt you! See you soon. _

_Sakura_

_PS. I'm being serious, don't even think about going anywhere!_

Wow thats a bit scary, I sweatdropped. I looked down further on the note and there was a picture of her stepping on me while I'm trying to escape. I shuddered at the thought of her threat becoming a reality.

Seemed that Sakura really didn't want me to get out of the house. Even though that was a reason for me to disobey her, I felt that going against her this time might actually get me killed.

Sakura got home about an hour later.

"Hey, Naruto are you here," Sakura called as she made her way into the apartment with a few bag of groceries.

"Yeah I'm here," I said to reassure her that I did not bail.

"Help me with these groceries," she called out while putting the bags down on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming," I called from my bedroom. I was looking for what to wear tonight, but it seems that it will have to wait till later.

I walked into the kitchen to see that Sakura had gotten a lot of food. " Whoa, you really have a bunch of food. What, are you having a party?"

"No, we are having a special dinner tonight. I even invited a friend to join us," Sakura smiled at me while putting the food away.

"Oh well, sorry I can't be here. I'm going to a party tonight." I could tell she was not happy about that idea.

She looked straight at me narrowing her eyes, "No, you are not going anywhere. I am making dinner for you and Sa...uh I mean a friend and you will be here to enjoy it." The threatening sound in her voice almost made my cry, but I stood tall.

"No! I'm going out, I finally got asked to go to his house for a private party with some of his friends. I'm not going to cancel of him," I tried to sound assertive, but it came out as more of a whine.

Sakura looked worried now at the idea of me going to this guys house. "Why are you going to his house, I don't like the thought of you going there. Even worse, all of _his _friends are going to be there. You don't even know them."

"Well, I will find out about them when I meet them," I said no longer caring if I sounded like a whiny brat or not.

I wanted to go and she could do nothing to stop me.

I left the kitchen and shut my bedroom door before she had the time to say anymore.

After a few hours I was ready for the party and headed out for the front door. Sakura stopped me before I got too far.

"What is it Sakura," I sighed showing her my annoyance.

"Did I not tell you to stay here, you are not going anywhere," she barked.

This time I really didn't care what was going to happen to me. I heard a beep from the car outside and continued on my way out.

"Sorry, but I have to go he's here already." She tried to grab me, but I ran the rest of the way out. "See you later!" I yelled back before opening the door and making my way out.

As I got in the car I could still hear her yelling for me to get back.

Once in the car we drove off to his house. I was not so sure as to why he insisted on picking me up since the party was at his house, but I wasn't complaining.

We finally got there and he led me into his house.

--------

Normal POV

Just minutes after Naruto left another car pulled up to the driveway. Out came the man from the other day. Sakura saw him coming and she got a little frightened. _Oh, crap! He told me not to let Naruto leave, but he did. _

"H-Hey, how are you?" she smiled and tried to act as normal as possible, but her shaky voice came though clearly.

"Get out of my way," the man said walking past her and into the apartment.

As the man looked around the house to find what he was looking for, Sakura became even more nervous. She thought about running away, but than he would just get more pissed and she wasn't that big of a coward.

He stomped back into the living room once he found that the object of his search was nowhere to be found.

"Where is he?" the man asked in what you would believe to be a calm voice, but Sakura could tell he was angry and something else she couldn't describe.

"He went out again," she peeped as quietly as she could. Sadly the man heard her.

"What! Where the hell did he go?" the man growled.

"To this guys house. He said something about a private party. I tried to stop him, I really did, but he ran away." Sakura pleaded.

The man was out the door before she could finish what she was saying.

"Hey, do you even know where he is?" Sakura questioned.

He stopped at his car door and turned toward her. "Not yet, but I know I will find him. No thanks to you." He turned and got in his car.

She just stood there watching him leave. _Well, I hope he finds him. It's been way to long. _ Sakura turned around and went back inside praying that everything will work out.

----------

Naruto was not enjoying this party at all. When he got in there, all was dark and he was led into what looked to be the living room. There was about ten people there and they were all doing one of three things; drinking, drugs, or making out.

Naruto wanted to leave right away. He turned around, but saw that his part was blocked.

"Can you move, I want to go home," Naruto said while trying to push his so called boyfriend out of the way.

"No, you can't leave now. You just got here," the man purred in Naruto's ear in what Naruto thought was him trying to be sexy, but it just disgusted him now.

"I'm not staying here, this place is sick. Move out of the way." Naruto once again tried to push his way through, but once again he was stopped. This time the man pushed him all the way into the living room.

"You're going to stay and entertain some of my friends," the man growled.

"What the hell are you talking about!? I'm not doing anything!" Naruto screamed trying harder to get out of his arms.

The man just smirker, and pushed Naruto down in the middle of the room. This seemed to get everyones attention as they all looked up towards Naruto.

Now Naruto was scared and cursing himself off for being so stupid. _No wonder he didn't want to sleep with me the first chance he got. He rather share me with all his friend!_

One of the men got up and headed toward Naruto. Naruto started scooting back, but soon was stopped by the wall. When the man got close enough he grabbed Naruto and threw him over his shoulders.

"HEY! Let me down," Naruto screamed, pounding the guys back.

"Settle down," the guy said while slapping Naruto's bum. This stopped all of Naruto's movements for about two seconds before he shouted even louder to be let go of, but the guy didn't pay attention to him.

The man just turned and started heading towards a door that led into the bedroom.

"I'll take him first," he said and took the handle on the door knob.

Before he even twisted the door knob, a loud bang was heard. Everyone, even Naruto, stopped what they were doing.

Naruto's 'boyfriend' now totally turned ex, ran to the front entrance to see what was going on. Not five seconds later a grunt was heard and than a thunk of somebody hitting the floor.

The occupants of the house were too scared to move. They just continued staring at the door their friend went through.

Then a man walked in. He walked over to the guy that was holding Naruto and punched him in the stomach before the guy could react. Before he feel over, the man grabbed Naruto and set him down on the floor. Naruto just stared at the man wide eyed.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing and could only mummer, "S-Sasuke?" Naruto just stood there ridge as a statue.

Naruto's voice seemed to get the other people out of their shocked state as they rushed toward Naruto and Sasuke. They were all coming towards them with the aim of avenging their fallen commands. Sasuke was prepared for them to come.

He picked Naruto up, since he was still in a state of shock and would not move a muscle and kicked the first guy that came up to them right in the face. Everyone seemed to freeze again and Sasuke told that chance to get out of house. Once outside, Sasuke opened the passenger door and sat Naruto inside and got in the driver seat himself.

Sasuke turned on the car and speed out of there. He was livid at what he saw. He was gripping the steering wheel so hard that his chuckles were turning white just imagining that it was one of the people that he had the displease of coming across in that house.

The car was silent, just the hum of the car pierced the air. Naruto still too shocked and Sasuke still plotted the best way to kill everyone that touched Naruto while he was gone.

Sasuke had never meant to leave for as long as he did. Even when he told the blonde that he would never come back, he was planning on coming back. He just didn't want Naruto to be depressed while waiting for him and was sure that he wouldn't be gone long enough for him to find someone new. Sadly, he was gone far too long and when he learned that Naruto was seeing other people he was pissed and made sure to come back as soon as he could. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be for another two or so years, but he worked hard and got back within the year. He was that desperate to get back to Naruto.

"S-Sauke," Naruto finally said. He still couldn't wrap his head around what had just happened. One minute some stranger was going to take him to his bed, the next Sasuke, his long lost lover, barges in through the door and saves him.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke said trying to sound as calm as he could even though he was still pissed at what he had walked in on. The last thing he ever wanted to see was Naruto over some other guys shoulder being taken into his room. Gripping the wheel as the images came back, he waited for a reply, when he got none he turned to look at Naruto.

Tears were streaming down Naruto's face. Seeing this, Sasuke decided to pull over or he might just crash trying to comfort Naruto. Pulling over, Sasuke turned off the car, and turned to look at Naruto.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, sounding more worried than angry now.

"Why, why are you here?" Naruto questioned quietly through his cries.

"I came back for you," Sasuke smiled, getting closer to hold Naruto in his arms.

"But you said you were never coming back," Naruto held on to Sasuke tightly afraid he would leave again.

Sasuke picked Naruto up and slid in the passenger seat putting Naruto on his lap to get even closer to him. Naruto and Sasuke sat there for a long time embracing. Finally Sasuke spoke.

"I'm sorry for being gone so long. I thought I would be back a lot sooner," Sasuke started to say before Naruto cut him off with his lips.

They kissed for the first time in five years and for both it felt like their very first kiss. At first it was gentle, just the touch of their lips, enough to feel each others presents than they got more passionate with all the emotions they were holding in while they were apart. To lost in their kiss they didn't notice that they needed to breath until Naruto finally pulled away. They took a deep breath and Sasuke finally spoke again.

"I've missed you so much," Sasuke said while kissing Naruto along his jaw line and down to his sensitive neck. Naruto took a sharp breath in.

"S-mmmm-stop Sasuke. We need to talk." Naruto finally breathed out. If Sasuke continued he would be too lost in the passion to be able to stop, but he wanted to know what happened and why Sasuke came back.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine, we can talk. Just let me hold you while we talk." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Ok, first tell me how you found me. Sakura didn't even know where I was going." Naruto asked, puzzled that he was found even though he was sure no one knew where he was. Thinking that, he felt really stupid for going to a foreign place without telling someone. He took note to be more careful around people he didn't know too well.

"Um," Sasuke started, not sure if Naruto would be mad at him or not. Well, he had to tell him sooner or later, "I made the hospital put a Verichip in you that time you got really sick." Sasuke expected a shout, but didn't get any.

"What's that?" Naruto asked confusingly. He never heard of whatever Sasuke was talking about.

Sasuke mentally sighed, "It's a small chip that doctors put in you by way of shot and it tells you all the medical things you need to know about a patient and other things. I had one made that had a GPS in it." Sasuke sat still waiting for Naruto to say or do something.

"Possessive bastard," Naruto grunted. "Did you really have to go though all that trouble for me?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to know where you were every minute of everyday even if I could not be near you," Sasuke voiced like it was a normal thing to do.

Now Naruto looked at him with a serious expression which made Sasuke scared that he did something wrong.

"Why did you leave Sasuke and why did you come back when you said you would never?" Naruto went back to being serious, he had to know what happened.

"I left to get you out of danger," Sasuke confessed.

"What, get me out of danger? I was never in any danger Sasuke." Naruto didn't understand what danger he could have been in to make Sasuke leave for all that time.

"Yes, you were Naruto. You remember all those 'accidents' that were happening about a month before I left?" Sasuke questioned Naruto. It took awhile for Naruto to remember, but he did. At the time weird things were going on, from things falling on him to his brakes failing. He put it off as everyday accidents, but Sasuke got suspicious of what was happening.

"Yes, I remember them, but what does that have to do with why you left?" Naruto looked at Sasuke trying to think what some simple bad luck had to do with any of this.

"It has everything to do with it. They were not accidents, they were warnings." Naruto looked at him wide eyed.

"What, t-that can't be true. Warnings of what, why would someone do that?" Naruto was beginning to panic, was someone out to get him?

"It was a warning to me. You know my line of work, I would put the worst of the worst behind bars or in a grave. I never would have realized that the one person I could not catch at the time would come back and try to hurt the person I loved the most." Sasuke hugged Naruto tighter as he continued to explain. "I finally remembered what the last thing was that he said to me. _ '"ll be back for your everything."_ At the time I laughed and said I had nothing, but then you became my everything Naruto."

"Really?" Sasuke backed away from Naruto to look into his eyes. Naruto missed Sasuke so much and to hear that he was everything to Sasuke made him feel like that part of him that was missing had been filled again.

"Yes, I'm sorry it took my so long to find them. I thought it would be easy enough since I knew where and who it was and we would fight it out, but it didn't go that way. I found him in about one year already beat and brought him to the jail. They said they couldn't prosecute him without more evidence. I had to keep an eye on him and look for anything that would make him guilty of his crimes. It told so long and by the time I knew it, three years had passed and I had nothing to show for it. After I learned you were seeing other people, I worked extra hard and finally got enough evidence to put him behind bars." Sasuke explained everything to Naruto, but Naruto couldn't understand why Sasuke would go the hard route. It had been his job to take people out quickly, if jail was taking to long.

"Why did you have to wait so long just to get him in jail? You never used to work that way," Naruto questioned.

"Cause you would have been angry. I had quit this job for you, I wasn't going to go back and destroy everything you had taught me. Even though I wanted to kill him so bad, I knew you would be disappointed if I didn't do it this was," Sasuke never wanted to be invested in the person that threatened his loves life, but he rather take his time to put the person behind bars than have that love not trust him when he said he would never kill again.

Naruto smiled genuinely for the first time in years. "I love you so much Sasuke," said Naruto while hugging him again. Naruto then tensed, "Will -breath- will you still love me even though I've been with other men?"

Sasuke's grip got a little tighter, but he smiled none the less, "I will always love you, even if you get down on all fours for another man."

"Huh, I was never uke. Didn't I tell you the first time, I won't let anyone have me besides you." Naruto said, missing Sasukes smirk.

"Oh really, this is going to be fun." Before Naruto could so much as squeal, Sasuke pounced.

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed reading!**

**Hey I lied again, I do have patience **_**and**_** I like review(s). ~_^**


End file.
